together at last
by tew592
Summary: It's been 15 years since Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower last saw each other. When a mysterious letter shows up to the both of them telling them to meet up at Pallet River.
1. Chapter 1

Together at Last

Summary  
It's been 15 years since Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower last saw each other. When a mysterious letter shows up to the both of them telling them to meet up at Pallet River.

Character  
Ash…..25  
Misty…25  
Brock…...30

Ash's POV

I was lying on his bed when his roommate Brock came in the room. I was thinking about Misty. I haven't seen her for 15 years. Oh, I think about calling her everyday but I don't think she will answer. I gave her my favorite hat to let her know I will come back for it. Even though I was 10, I loved her. I looked over in my corner and saw the bike I was going to give Misty.

"Knock, knock, mail delivery for a Mr. Ash Ketchum," said Brock.

"For me, but I don't get mail besides from the Pokémon League," I said confusingly.

"Well, open it," Brock demanded.

I read the letter out loud:

"Dear Mr. Ketchum:

I am please to announce that you and one of your Pokémon have the opportunity to go on a cruise to the Kalos Region. Please be at the dock of the Pallet River close to the entrance to the Viridian Forest.

Thank you,  
M2

"Wow, the Kalos Region. I hear that there is a lot of new Pokémon there," said Brock.

"Alright, a new adventure; what do you say, Pikachu, are you up for it?"

"Pika Pika."

I ran and told my mom and Professor Oak. They were both really excited for me.

-

Misty's POV

I was in my room looking at Ash's hat. It has been 15 years since I last saw him. I cant believe he has not even thought to call or even drop by. Yeah, he has been to 3 other regions, but…

"MISTY YOU HAVE A LETTER COME AND GET IT!" my sister Lilly sounded.

"For me? But I don't get mail besides from the Pokémon League," I said confusingly.

"Who cares? Just open it!"

"Dear Mrs. Waterflower:

I am please to announce that you and one of your Pokémon have the opportunity to go on a cruise to the Kalos Region. Please be at the dock of the Pallet River close to the entrance to the Viridian Forest.

Thank you,  
M2

"Wow! The Kalos Region, but who is M2 and why would they want me?"

"Who cares? Get out!" all three of my sisters said at the same time.

I have to choose only one Pokémon - that is hard. If Togetic was here, I would have chosen him.

Just then, the portal to the Togepi kingdom appeared and Togetic came out with a Togepi.

"TOGETIC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I said with tears.

"Toge tic tic tog."

"What? You want me to have this Togepi?"

"Togetic."

"Thank you so much. I missed you."

"Tic toge."

"Well Togepi, would you like to go with me to the Kalos Region?"

"Togepi!"

We got to the dock when I noticed someone with black spiky hair; as I got closer I realized it was Ash.

End of Ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2 hide and seek

Together At Last  
Ch. 2 Hide and Seek

A/N Thank you everyone who favorite and follow this story. I was excited to see the emails. I thought it wasn't very good but I guess the saying is true you are your worst critic. Well here is Ch. 2. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcomed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon; if I did, Ash and Misty would be together. All characters belong to Nintendo and Gamefreak.

Ash's POV  
I was walking around the ship thinking of all the time Team Rocket tricked us onto their fake ship. Those three almost killed us. But when I ever the world was in danger they would come around and help me out. I always knew they were good they just needed to find out for themselves.

Since I was not paying attention, I ran into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going," that voice was so familiar. I look and saw it was Misty.  
"m-m-Misty what are doing here?" I got up and ran as fast as I could without having to hear what she had to say.

"Pikachu Pika Pika," said Pikachu.

"I don't know why I ran like that she probably thinks I the same old 10 year old boy. I wasn't expecting to run into her," I confided in Pikachu.

"Chu Pika Pi"

"I can't go to her. I am to embarrass to see her now. Besides, I will make a complete fool at of myself."

"Pikachu Pika Pi"

"I do, but….."

"Ash, is that you?" Misty voice sounded down the hallway.

"Pikachu, what do should I do?"

"Pika chu chu pi!"

"If that means run, good idea."

PIKACHU's thunder hit me and I became toasted.

"Ash, are you ok?" Misty said as she walked in my room.

"How do you know my name?" I said in a confused voice.

"Wow, Pikachu, I think you fried him with that thunderbolt," Misty said.

"Pika," he agreed as his sweat drop appeared.

I returned to reality and saw Misty above me. I got up and ran.

Misty's POV  
I went to the sky deck and I began singing my song.

Out here in the quiet of the night  
Beneath the stars, and moon  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true  
You look at me, I look away  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you  
I practice all the things that I would say  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today would be the day  
But every time, I lose my nerve  
I look at you, you look away  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you  
Why? Why do you run away  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you, the way I do, can't you see  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you  
I love you

I don't get it; every time he see me, he runs. It might have been me, but I thought he liked me when we were kids. Maybe he found someone else. Or maybe he just has so much guilt he cant face me. I can't do this any more. I need to find out why Ash Ketchum wont talk to me.

End of Ch. 2

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to review constrictive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
